


Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

by FallenSoFar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Soft-Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar
Summary: ...but will you love me, tomorrow?
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Tonight the light of love is in your eyes

‘Trouble sleeping?’

Astra was jolted from her thoughts and turned to where Alex was leaning against the frame of the open balcony door. She was wrapped in one of the soft grey blankets which was usually kept on the end of the bed, a sleepy smile on her face, and belatedly Astra noticed the delicate tracing of frost which had crept around the railing. It had been unseasonably cold for the last few weeks but Astra was sure that would even out shortly.

‘Sorry.’ She apologised for letting in the cold instead of answering Alex’s question, and stood to come inside. A warm mug was thrust into her hand as soon as the door was closed and she blinked slowly before wrapping her fingers around it, having to take slightly more care than usual not to break it accidentally. ‘When did you…?’

‘You were really lost in your thoughts, huh?’ Alex curled herself onto the sofa, gesturing for Astra to join her. ‘Want to talk about it?’

Astra decidedly did _not_ want to talk about it but folded herself onto the sofa anyway, allowing Alex to tuck the corner of the blanket over their feet. Astra scooted minutely closer, pressing the length of her thigh against the pyjama clad one next to her so she could memorise the feeling of that warmth radiating out from each point they touched.

‘Worried about tomorrow?’ Alex took a sip of her own drink before setting the mug down on the floor and turning slightly so she was looking directly at Astra, her gaze warm and open. ‘It’ll be fine. It’s just a formality at this stage anyway.’

It was true. By this point the wave strength of the Myriad signal was negligible; a slight calming influence to those susceptible, if any influence at all. Astra’s own pardon had been drafted and preliminarily approved months earlier, after the South East Asian min cluster had developed a low-cost cancer treatment with a 93% success rate. The president would finalise it the next day in a ceremony following the permanent shut down of the signal and destruction of the Omegahedron.

No, Astra wasn’t worried about crowds braying for her blood, nor her pardon falling through. 

She’d wanted to save this planet, and with the press of a button she had.

She’d listened as the world grew quiet, the steady hum of human industry fading to nothing. For once, Astra hadn’t needed to strain to pick out the sound of birdsong on the wind, or the gentle rustling of leaves. 

For once, Earth was at peace.

That peace had been broken three days later; Kara as shrill and disapproving as Alura had ever been. Astra had tried reasoning with her, tried explaining that the humans were undamaged; that when Myriad’s job was complete they would awake as if from a dream to a planet revitalised.

Kara had stared, seemingly at a loss for words, and turned on her heel. She’d returned several seconds later, her cape a red blur, and deposited a passenger on the ground between them. Danvers, the human agent, now loose-limbed and with a heart rate slower and more steady than at any point in their previous acquaintance. 

At peace, Astra had said. But Kara gestured emphatically to the vacant expression, the lack of response when her name was called, and begged Astra to please just give her sister back, please.

And so, while Myriad was using its new processing power to calculate a remedy for ozone depletion, Astra had crafted a pair of earrings to block its signal. She’d cupped the human’s skull delicately in her palm as she clipped the blockers on and watched as Alex’s calmness was replaced by confusion, swiftly followed by devastation and rage. 

It was that precise look that Astra feared would return tomorrow.

Myriad was never designed to give Astra everything she wanted, but it was designed to be unstoppable. The blocking devices were never supposed to exist, and so there was a tiny corner of Astra’s mind that was always wondering if they ever had worked completely. Ever truly freed the wearer from all influence. Ever really let someone fall in love.

Tonight Alex was here, a solid warmth against her side. 

She was here, where she had been for months: calculating the increments of Myriad’s withdrawal; a steady presence at Astra’s elbow during negotiations. Here: bringing Astra new food to try and laughing at the faces she pulled; kissing the corner of her mouth, just so; and curling towards her in bed, a warm comforting presence as they slept. 

Tonight Alex was here, but _Rao_ Astra was terrified that she would be gone tomorrow.

If Astra spoke about her fears of course Alex would say Myriad had nothing to do with the way she felt. Of course she would hold Astra close and whisper reassurances despite the thin thread of hurt in her voice. She would be so adamant, so sure of their relationship that she would convince Astra. And if Alex was wrong it would cut a thousand times deeper.

So Astra said nothing.

She took a sip of her drink to cover her silence and pulled Alex in close. Once they were settled Astra reached up and traced a finger along the shell of Alex’s ear, tugged briefly at the glowing earring keeping Myriad at bay and earned a sleepy chuckle. 

Astra whispered ‘I love you’ because she still could, and she listened to Alex’s heartbeat slow and her breathing even out. She stayed awake, and waited for sunrise to slowly come.

Astra waited, and hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Even my couch cuddles are angsty. Darn you, 2020. 
> 
> Maybe now this song will get out of my head?


End file.
